


unexpected date

by bravewhenfearful



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Reddie, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: reddie fluffEddie goes to one of Richie's shows...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 26





	unexpected date

The theater was packed. It wasn't like the big, imposing building he'd been last week, but it was decent and quite ancient. Restored to its former glory thanks to the community and selfless patrons. It was nice and not impersonal like some modern New York theaters. Richie liked it as soon as he stepped a foot inside.

Now he was standing in front of his audience. In the middle of a joke about the comedian's real life. The people closest to the stage began to interact with him thanks to a very simple question, which Richie did not think would get an answer but the expectant gaze of those present. Instead there were two people arguing in the middle of the show.

They were in the front row, separated by several seats. Both the woman and the man were standing. The discussion became more and more heated and the comedian did not know what to do to stop them.

It all started like this:   
\- ".. and then I waited for her two hours at the bar .. The good thing about drinking your weight in beer is that I got a free membership for a year haha . Who would have imagined?..".

The people laughed out loud for a few seconds before a woman's dry voice broke through the crowd.

\- "From the way you dress offstage, obviously! She must have seen your outfit and turned around."

Richie raised his eyebrows and giggled a little. He had an answer about his member under his nerd clothes ready on the tip of his tongue, but a short man beat him to it.

He was wearing a suit and tie. He was short and spoke using his hands like doing kung fu movements. He was attractive, and his cheeks were adorned with dimples that were evident when he smiled wickedly. His sad-looking eyes, adorned by bushy eyebrows, gave the impression of puppy dog eyes when he did not raise them. He was talking frantically. He looked annoyed ... and Richie found him sexy.

\- "FUCK YOU! .. He is hot no matter what he wears?! .. In her place I would go for a second and third date! ..".

Some people began to stand beside the shorter man in support . A girl with a side-buzz cut and green hair continued the argument.

\- ".. If you don't like him, why are you here, bitch ?!".

The short man nodded and crossed his arms.

The other woman was silent for a few seconds.Her face turned tomato red and she screamed furiously.

\- "Who are you calling bitch ?!, you ...".

Richie interrupted her. He had to get this over with soon or the show would be ruined.

\- "Wow wow! .. Everyone calm down !!. Hey you, sexy .. Yes, you! .. Wanna go out with me ?."

The shorter man touched his chest. He wasn't sure if he meant him or the green-haired girl behind him.When the comedian claimed he was referring to him, panic made him reply with a bit of force.

-"Hell yeah!.."

The entire audience began to applaud and laugh.Some patted the shorter man on the back. Richie grinned. He had saved the show and was able to continue his routine. And the best part was that he had a date that night with the sexy little guy.He winked at him and the smaller man blushed.

The show continued without interruption and the audience were more relaxed and receptive to Richie's jokes. It was great. 

  
*

  
The atmosphere in the restaurant was pleasant with dim lights, and soft music. It wasn't overly luxurious compared to others the comedian had been in, but it required formal attire. 

Eddie was looking at the other man at the table.

He was a bit nervous, but the champagne had helped calm him down. They talked about their careers and lives. Eddie told him about his recent divorce and coming out and Richie made him laugh. The comedian told him about his somewhat devious attempt to come out of the closet that he had finally made successfully last month. Eddie was delighted to hear that he was the comedian's first official date as a queer personality. Richie joked about possible paparazzi after tonight. 

They both ate and drank, laughing over the comedy of Eddie scaring off some rude paparazzi. Eddie talked him back with sarcasm and sharp answers. He was on fire! This little guy was giving as good as he got ... and that fascinated Richie even more.

At one point, after dessert, they both looked at each other in silence. Richie cleared his throat and brushed his fingertips over Eddie's knuckles.

The risk analyst blushed, but made no attempt to move his hand away. The comedian spoke in a low voice .. Almost in a vulnerable tone.

\- "I had a great time tonight ... It's not every day that I find someone who gives as hard as he get ... I ... I would like a repeat , if you are interested? .."

Eddie looked at him in shock. He looked at the table and then into Richie's eyes. He bit his lip and nodded, blushing even more.

-"I would like that..".

THE END


End file.
